Relaciones de familia
by escritora en quiebra
Summary: Entramos a explorar la familia Tucker. A su derecha, tienen a una adolescente rebelde, incontrolable y liberal. A su izquierda verán al hijo mayor, quien no acepta las relaciones de su madre. Disfruten su estadía!


**Notas:** Un experimento en el que planeaba escribir a la famila Tucker, Tweek terminó ahí de una forma u otra. Es un fic super antiguo- más de dos años? Al fin me anime a subirlo, así que disfruten!

* * *

"¿Has visto mi camisa?"

"Tercer cajón. ¿Mi chullo?"

"La sala, por cierto ya no tenemos café."

"Compraremos en el camino. ¿Llaves?"

Tweek dejó de pelear por un segundo con su camisa verde favorita –que _definitivamente_ no quería cooperar- en favor de mirar a su pareja.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber? ¡Tú fuiste el ultimo en usar el carro!" Craig movió su mano de lado a lado, quitandole importancia mientras terminaba de ponerse su saco. Bufó al ver los botones desiguales en la camisa de Tweek, caminando hacía él para ayudarlo a terminar de vestirse.

"Se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos."

* * *

"_Ding dong_."

"Deja de decir eso."

"¿Qué? No, Craig, debes decir _ding dong_ para que te abran la puerta. Todo el mundo sabe eso."

"En serio. Porque yo creo que estas pasando mucho tiempo en ese prescolar tuyo y empiezas a sonar como los niños que cuidas."

"Primero, no los cuido, soy su profesor. Segundo- ¿Por qué dices todas estas cosas?" Tweek tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba sus labios con fuerzas, ¿Cuál era su problema? Como si el mismo cielo hubiera decidió responder la pregunta del rubio, Craig dejó caer las llaves del carro. "Espera un segundo… ¿Estas nervioso?"

"Pff, no seas ridículo Tweek. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso?"

"O no lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque es la primera vez que anunciaremos nuestro compromiso a tu madre?" Tweek tenía una sonrisa traviesa que solía reservar para momentos especiales, tales como molestar al pelinegro.

"_Cállate._"

Yep. Craig Tucker estaba nervioso.

Tras unos minutos más de espera, la madre del pelinegro abrió la puerta de forma torpe. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello húmedo, como si acabara de tomar un baño. "Cielos, Craig cariño, Tweek, no sabia que vendrían tan… temprano."

Ambos muchachos se miraron sin saber que decir. La última vez que vieron a la madre de Craig tan agitada fue cuando tuvo que firmar los papeles de divorcio. Hace diez años. Parecía un montón de tiempo, pero Tweek tenía la teoría de que no mostrar emociones seguido era algo que corría en la familia Tucker.

Teniendo en cuenta, claro, que ellos no habían llegado temprano en lo absoluto. Como sea, Craig y Tweek decidieron no darle importancia. El helado de café que habían traído se empezaba a derretir y lo mejor sería ponerlo en la nevera. Con ese pensamiento en mente Craig tomó la mano de Tweek y lo jaló suavemente hacia el interior de la casa.

O por lo menos ese era el plan. Su madre se interpuso en su camino, apoyándose contra el marco y cerrando la puerta ligeramente, de ese modo solo quedaba suficiente espacio para ella. Sonrió nerviosamente pero sus ojos la delataban por completo. Pareciera que su peor pesadilla se hubiera vuelto realidad.

"¿Má? ¿Está todo bien?" Craig no entendía que pasaba ni porque su madre actuaba tan extraño, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo. Tweek cambiaba su peso de pie en pie, mordiendo su labio y presintiendo la calamidad que se acercaba.

"C-claro que sí cariño, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

"Bueno entonces ¿Podemos entrar?"

"Ah- verás. Como decirlo. Craig ¿tú sabes que te amo a ti y a tu hermana por sobre todas las cosas verdad?" Craig entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, apretando la mano de Tweek con fuerza.

"Supongo."

Su madre parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo importante, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo porque una voz masculina la interrumpió.

"¿Laura? ¿Dónde guardas las toallas?" Su madre maldijo entre dientes y Tweek llevó ambas manos a su boca, tratando de ocultar un grito de sorpresa. Craig- bueno, Craig estaba listo para matar a alguien.

"¡Ya voy!"

"Quién es."

"Craig."

"¡Quién es!"

"Craig por favor."

"No, no, no. ¡Quiero que me digas en este instante quién es ese hombre!"

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y por ella apareció Sarah, la hermana menor de Craig. Sarah estaba en el último año de secundaria y empezaba a considerar sus opciones para la universidad, se había teñido el cabello de negro a inicio de año y tenía un piercing en la nariz. Tweek decía que era completamente normal que pasara por ese tipo de cosas- era una adolescente después de todo. Por otro lado Craig decía que era una niñata engreída.

"Es su nuevo enamorado, tarado. Simplemente tienes que sumar dos y dos. ¿Trajeron el helado? Bien. Gracias Tweeky."

Y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, Sarah había tomado la bolsa que Tweek agarraba entre manos y había vuelto a entrar a la casa.

"Q-qué, no entiendo. ¿Enamorado? ¡No! Mamá no puedes salir con nadie, ¿Qué hay de papá? ¿Dondé lo conociste? ¿Tiene hijos? ¿Han tenido coito?"

"¡Craig por el amor de dios, tu padre y yo hemos estado divorciados por diez años!"

"¿¡Y!?"

Su madre aspiró aire profundamente un par de veces para calmarse antes de continuar y abrir la puerta por completo. "Mike y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo y pensé que sería conveniente tenerlo en nuestra reunión familiar, ¿quisieras conocerlo?"

"ÉL NO ES PARTE DE LA FAMILIA!"

"¡CRAIG!"

Craig estaba temblando, sus ojos se abrían y cerraba rápidamente, como si tratara de entender un problema realmente difícil de física.

"No quiero conocerlo, ¡es más! Tweek y yo nos vamos a retirar pacificamente en este momento. BUENAS TARDES." Craig procuró azotar su pie una vez y mostrarle su dedo medio a su madre antes de dar media vuelta y practicamente correr hacia su auto. Tweek sonrió avergonzaodo, dudando entre felicitar a Laura o disculparse por el comportamiento de su pareja. Decidió hacer lo ultimo, para luego seguir torpemente a Craig.

El pelinegro estaba sentando en el asiento de copiloto, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca amarga en sus labios. Tweek trató de contener la risa, tosiendo un par de veces y acomodando su camisa de forma insistente.

"¿Craig… que demonios fue todo eso?"

"Nada. No sucede nada. Ahora subete y maneja, nos vamos."

El rubio rodó los ojos en un vano intento por ocultar lo divertido de la situación. Se subió al carro, pero en vez de prender el motor se estiró por sobre la caja de cambios, besando a Craig suavemente en la mejilla.

"No seas un bebé, sabías que tarde o temprano esto pasaría… estas siendo realmente injusto con Laura. Sin mencionar que hay un compromiso que debemos anunciar. Creo que es momento de que regresemos y tengamos una tarde civilizada como las personas adultas que pretendemos ser."

"No."

"… Si no lo haces dormiras en el sillón por una semana."

Craig pareció considerar la oferta por unos segundos, pero una mirada de advertencia de parte del rubio que prometia la perdida de _otras_ cosas lo hizó aceptar.

"De acuerdo. Pero me debes _en grande_, de hecho ya tengo en mente como me puedes pagar."

Tweek se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su pareja, empujando su hombro con fuerza para sacarlo del carro.

"Como sea."

Craig rió entre dientes, su mal humor olvidado por completo en lo que tomaba la mano de Tweek. Suponía que mientras estuvieran juntos una tarde con su familia no sería tan malo.


End file.
